


Day 22 - In Battle, Side By Side

by AislinMarue



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Science Boyfriends - Bruce Banner/Tony Stark [22]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, Science Husbands, Stanner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 11:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14544012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: The aftermath of a battle was always the same for Tony Stark.





	Day 22 - In Battle, Side By Side

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I’m sorry this one is so short, but I needed fluff after what I heard about the latest Avengers movie. Don’t worry, no spoilers here. Hope you enjoy this little installment of the series. I’ll be posting more to the series and hopefully completing it within the next few weeks!

The battle was fought and won. The day was theirs. Another triumph for the Avengers, Earth’s Mightiest Heroes. 

 

They’d fought valiantly as Thor always phrased it, but the aftermath of the battle was almost always the mental checklist that Tony couldn’t help going through.

 

Bad guys defeated? Check. Civilians safe? Check. Avengers in one piece? Check. Hulk changed back into Bruce? Check.

 

Never failed. That mental checklist was like a mantra that wouldn’t leave Tony alone until he could complete every last item on it. Only then did the engineer feel like he could finally relax.

 

So far, he’d checked off all but one. As the suit retracted, Tony stepped up to where the Hulk was sitting on the ground off by himself, idly tossing pieces of rubble at the corpses of the alien species of the week that had tried to invade the planet. Even Hulk needed to amuse himself sometimes, Tony figured.

 

“Hey, Big Guy. Sun’s getting real low…” Tony spoke in a soothing voice, hand outstretched toward Hulk. The ritual was as natural to him as brushing his teeth every day, the movements automatic. And soon his lover was there on the ground, taking up far less space than his angry counterpart had.

 

Tony crouched down beside him and gave Bruce a little smile, brushing those wayward salt and pepper curls back fondly. “Hey, handsome,” he murmured and leaned in for a kiss. Checklist complete and Tony Stark could breathe a little easier.

**Author's Note:**

> I love feedback! It encourages me to keep writing! Thanks for reading!


End file.
